Generally, products having a user-centric product design are more desirable to product users. Accordingly, in developing product designs, product developers generally desire to design products that benefit product users. In particular, product developers strive to design user-centric products, i.e., products centered about the needs and desires of product users. However, although product developers desire to achieve user-centric product designs, there is a tendency for product developers to concentrate on the product technology, rather than the product user benefits.
As a result of the focus on product technology, developers begin designing products based upon technology and not based upon product users' desires and needs as those desires and needs relate to the product design. For example, in some cases, a product developer may design a product based upon existing technology. In other cases, a product developer may design a product based upon easily attainable technology or cost-effective technology. In any case, while designing products based upon technology may initially be efficient and cost-effective, the product design may not adequately provide a user-centric product. In some cases, the product design may be refined in an attempt to achieve a user-centric product, but the refinement process is extremely inefficient and costly, offsetting any earlier benefits. In some cases, refinement isn't possible and may actually require rebuilding the product from the initial stages.
Alternatively, if the resultant product design is not refined, it may not be sufficiently tailored for product users' needs and desires. Due to product dissatisfaction, product users may discontinue using the particular product in some cases. In other cases, product users may provide poor product reviews or may fail to recommend the product. In yet other cases, product users may refuse to purchase or even use the product.
In such cases, product developers may wish to identify technological solutions for use in product designs without neglecting product users' needs and desires. However, there is currently no simple and convenient way for product developers to identify technological solutions for user-centric product designs.